Betrayal
by writingforever12
Summary: So... Elliot, Olivia, Nick, Fin, Munch, Amanda and Cragen are an ultimate team but in every team there are problems. Cheaters, backstabbers, lies pain friendship love and BETRAYAL if you like drama this is your kind of story! PLZ R&R
1. Chapter 1

**soz for such a short first cchapter but outta all my stories all of them start really bad so PLZ enjoy read review! Thx!**

Olivia sat at the bar with Elliot and the rest of the squad soon followed. "So go on?" the bartender asked and Olivia shot him an annoyed glare. "Keep out of it" she snapped and he put his hands up in surrender.

"Better make it a double then" he muttered turning to get her drink.

"So..." Amanda trailed and Olivia looked down.

"Nothing happened OK" she huffed and Elliot could tell she wasn't in the mood.

"So how's it lookin jury wise?" he asked trying to change the subject.

"I dunno I mean we don't have much to go on here" Rafael explained and Elliot nodded.

"Well we'd have a better chance of winning over a jury if Liv didn't interfere" Nick said frustratedly and everyone gave him a shocked look, while Olivia shot him an angry glare.

"I didn't interfere and it's none of your business anyway" she yelled getting defensive.

"I'm just saying the second your brother gets involved you go off and tamper with the evidence" he sighed and things became heated.

"It didn't happen like that" Olivia said getting quieter.

"Oh how did it happen?" Nick asked and Olivia was about to protest when Donald Cragen interrupted them both.

"Stop it both of you, this is not your case Nick and as for you Olivia I want to see you in my office first thing tomorrow" he said and Olivia knew it was serious by the tone in his voice and the harshness in his eyes. An awkward silence fell over the team as they sat at the bar, after a few minutes of eerie silence they all started to engage in different conversations. Elliot was talking to Olivia about numerous topics while John lectured Fin and Amanda about how technology is ruining the generation and Cragen was talking to Nick about something hush, hush.

Olivia walked over to Cragen to find out whlmat was going on. "Stay out of it!" Nick snapped and Olivia put her handson up in surrender.

"I dunno what's going on with you two but you better have it sorted by tomorrow." Cragen said firmly.

"Look Nick I've got nothing against you but lately you're just picking at everything I do and it's getting to be a real pain in the ass and I'm sorry that you and Maria ended it but that's got nothing to do with me" she said and everyone turned their attention to her.

"That was harsh" Amanda muttered breaking the silence.

"No she's right" Nick sighed making Olivia feel worse.

"I have to get back, Brian's making dinner" Olivia said as more of an excuse to leave than anything else. Elliot dropped her home and drove back to the bar.

Olivia opened the door and to her horror she saw Brian up close and personal with Kathy. "Liv you're home early..." he trailed and Olivia didn't utter a word. Brian couldn't read her expression but he thought it'd be best left alone. She left without saying a word closing the door behind which Brian wasn't expecting to happen.

Olivia decided to go for a walk and let the whole thing sink in, one minute she was in a fight with Nick and the next she found Brian cheating on her. She didn't want to tell Elliot or anyone else but she knew she couldn't hide it from him forever, he had a right to know.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry I took soooo long but my mom took away my internet :'( I know this is short too so I'm sorry and lastly thanks for the OC's if you haven't made one feel free to PM about your character or even put yourself in :-P enjoy!**

Elliot had noticed Olivia was acting different around him, she didn't look him in the eye and seemed to keep her distance. "Liv what's going on?" he asked her when he'd had enough.

"Oh nothing" she said quietly but Elliot knew her and knew when something was going on.

"You know you can tell me anything right?" he said and Olivia glared looking him in the eyes for the first time she'd actually looked at him directly in two days.

"Who are you my mom?" she asked frustratedly.

"No I'm your partner and I know when you're lying to me" he said and Olivia sighed.

"I'm sorry" she whispered and Elliot smiled wanting her to explain. "It's just Brian and..." she trailed.

"Brian and what?" Elliot asked and Olivia looked down again. "What did he do?" Elliot asked concerned.

"I'm sorry" she said walking away leaving Elliot alone with his thoughts. He sat at his desk and skimmed over paperwork but all he could think about was Olivia and what had happened between her and Brian. Just then Brian walked in making Elliot more curious.

"What's going on with you and liv?" he asked and Brian gave him an annoyed look.

"I dunno what she told you but she's delusional and I'll deal with her" he said and Elliot seemed disgusted by the way he was talking about Olivia.

"Deal with her really? I thought you of all people would have respect" he said angrily and Brian laughed.

"She's not capable of doing things for herself so whatever she tells you is probably some sick fantasy of hers" he sighed and Elliot felt the anger building up. He punched Brian in the face he didn't plan it but his anger just took over. He'd went to anger management but that just drove him to the brink of insanity.

"I told you to stay out of this!" Olivia yelled as she got Brian some ice and things just got more awkward when Kathy walked in..

"What's going on in here" she asked and Olivia rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure Brian will have plenty of time to tell you on my double shift won't he" she said leaving the squad room. Brian ran out after her and Elliot knew something was going on so he told the others he was leaving before heading to Olivia's place with Kathy.

They went to the door and already could hear shouting and screaming and loud banging noises. Elliot saw the fear in Kathy's eyes as he went to open the door.

Elliot opened the door and ran in to see Brian and Olivia in an ugly argument. Elliot pulled Brian away from Olivia and she fell to the floor. Seeing this Elliot lost his temper and he and Brian got into a fight themselves. Brian hit Elliot hard in the face almost like payback but Elliot soon overpowered him. After that he turned all his attention to Olivia while Kathy ran to Brian. He knelt down beside her and sat her upright she was motionless but she was breathing so Elliot knew she'd be OK once she came out of it.


	3. Chapter 3

**ok thanks again for all your OC's I'm sorry if I didn't use yours but I'm going to try and use them all! If you haven't given an OC feel free to PM me or if not that's OK too, also if you are sending an old friend of Olivia's there's room for one more opening so maybe mix things up and pick two roles you've always wanted to be last and yeah least sorry about any typos I'm uploading from my phone I've read through the story though it seems fine to me and the brackets around some words is just because England and America have different words for different things OK I'LL SHUT UP NOW ENJOY! :-P **

It had been a few weeks since the incident and Olivia was fully "recovered" so she was heading out to lunch with an old friend of hers. Her friend's name was Morgan and the two were very close and told each other almost anything but they hadn't spoken in awhile so when Morgan asked Olivia to lunch she happily agreed. Yes she missed her friend but also she wanted to get away from the dramas of the squad room and wanted to introduce Morgan to Noah. Once they'd ordered and sat down they began to talk, "so who's this little guy?" Morgan asked as Olivia took Noah out of his stroller (buggy).

"This is Noah" Olivia said as Noah giggled and babbled on in his own little language.

"Hi Noah" Morgan said before turning serious again. "So who's the father? Wait don't tell me...Brian?" she asked and Olivia sighed.

"No actually I adopted him and Brian and I broke up" Olivia said awkwardly.

"Oh" Morgan said feeling even more awkward. "Anyway that's why I wanted to talk to you, I met this guy a few weeks ago and everything's going great but I'm just worried we're staying in the kind of awkward teenager phase" she sighed and Olivia looked at her blankly.

"You can't actually be asking me for relationship advice? I'm like the last person on earth you could go to" Olivia sighed giving Noah a bit of her French fry (chip).

"C'mon Liv don't be so hard on yourself" Morgan sighed, Olivia was just about to protest when she got a phone call from Cragen.

"I'm sorry I gotta go" Olivia said in a hurry sitting Noah gently back into his stroller (buggy) and took out her phone to call the babysitter when Morgan stopped her.

"I'll take him" she said and so it was settled Morgan would be taking Noah while Olivia went to work for an important case.

When Olivia got to the squad room she was shocked to find she was going to be getting a new partner. She entered Cragen's office to see Clara Owens standing there, what caught Olivia's attention was her hair it was black with red and blond streaks even her eyes were unusual, one being a pale grey and the other a pale blue. Olivia wasn't too happy about being partners with her because of the way she came across but she knew not to judge a book by it's cover.

"What about Elliot?" she asked and Cragen sighed "he asked for a new partner didn't he ugh I knew it" Olivia said starting to rant on "and by the way next time you call me down here and say it's an emergency I expect a case not a new partner because in case you haven't noticed I'm a little busy with Noah" she said angrily and Clara started to feel awkward.

"Um... you know I'm standing right here" she said awkwardly but Olivia kept going.

"And further more you couldn't have partnered me up with a rainbow" she huffed as Clara gave her an awkward look.

"Look Olivia you seem um... nice but you're very judgemental I've only been here five minutes and you've already given me a nickname. And you know I respect working mothers but you're with the NYPD what do you expect that criminals are gonna stop and say hey she's gotta kid we better stop raping people" she said in what seemed like a burst of anger and frustration.

"I'm sorry was I looking for your opinion?" Olivia asked sarcastically and Clara was about to protest when Cragen stopped them both.

"Both of you stop it you two are going to be partners and whatever rivalry you may have you'll have to work it out yourselves" he said practically kicking the two out of his office. Once they'd left and Clara went off to do some paperwork Olivia went to talk to Elliot.

"Why'd you want a new partner?" she asked him feeling rather hurt at his betrayal.

"Because I'd die for you Liv but I'd never choose you over the mother of my children, she says she didn't sleep with Brian and I believe her and I just can't be partners with someone who's gonna lie to me" he sighed walking toward his desk but she stopped him.

"I swear I'm telling the truth you even heard Brian say that he cheated what more proof do you need? Huh you wanna see it in action?" Olivia asked angrily clearly annoyed by Elliot's choices.

"No! And I do think he cheated on you just not with Kathy" Elliot answered pushing past her.


	4. Chapter 4

**ok soz if this is too fast paced but I just got a burst of dramatic inspiration! Enjoy! :-P **

Olivia was working on a case but Elliot's words kept replaying in her head. Then she heard a voice she wasn't expecting "Olivia?" the young voice asked and Olivia looked up to see Calvin, it had been two years since she'd last seen him.

"Calvin? What're you doing here?" she asked and he was about to explain when Morgan entered with Noah. After telling Olivia she was worried about Noah and saying a surprised hello to Calvin Morgan left the squad room. When Olivia explained the situation to Calvin he felt so hurt that he ran out of the squad room not even telling her why he'd arrived in the first place.

"I'm not a therapist or anything but that was a terrible approach" Clara said and Olivia glared.

"I'm not gonna lie to him and it's none of your business anyway" Olivia said angrily sitting at her desk with Noah in her arms.

"Olivia we've only been partners an hour and you hate me I'm sorry but I don't want to be partners with someone like you" Clara said and Olivia just stared at her blankly.

"I'm sorry" Olivia sighed and Clara nodded. After talking to her properly for awhile the two found they had a lot in common. They were discussing case when Elliot interrupted.

"Can I borrow Liv for a second" Elliot asked and Clara nodded.

"She's all yours" she said, winking at Elliot. Olivia gave him an annoyed look but decided to go with him anyway. He took her to an interrogation room and locked the door.

"What're you doing?" Olivia asked feeling a little worried.

"Calvin called, you crushed him liv and I dunno what's going on with you lately but you're acting different" Elliot said and Olivia sat on the table.

"Why're you telling me this? I already talked to Calvin it's not my fault. Whadda you want me to do throw Noah out the window to make room for him in my life" Olivia yelled angrily.

"Olivia?!" Elliot yelled sounding like an angry father shouting at his child.

"No I'm sick and tired of all of you talking down to me and you know next time you wanna talk about me at least have the balls to say it to my face" she yelled and tears started to form in her eyes but she held them back.

"You know what your problem is? You don't let anyone in you just shut everyone out" he said and Olivia started to cry.

"Why do you think I shut people out Elliot the one time I opened up to you and you didn't believe me you just put me down. I don't want to be afraid to tell you things and I'd never lie to you I swear I saw them have sex and I'd never try and split you two up but it's the truth and you know what I've learned? The truth hurts but it's still better than a lie" Olivia said she could feel herself crying more and she didn't know why, it was like all the tears she'd hidden over the years were making their escape.

"I didn't know..." Elliot trailed sitting next to her. He brought her in close she loved the way he made her feel safe he gave her this feeling that she'd never had with anyone before not even Brian. She'd always seen him as the older brother she never had but lately her feelings for him were changing and she saw him in a new light. She didn't think he felt the same until he kissed her passionately. It happened so fast it felt like her heart skipped a beat. As for Elliot he felt like a teenager again but the two loved every minute of it. Their moment was interrupted by Olivia's phone at first she was going to ignore it but when it kept ringing she knew she had to answer it. When she did shock flooded her veins.

"Elliot I have to go I'm sorry" she said shakily.

"Are you OK?" he asked and Olivia breathed in deep.

"Calvin's trying to commit suicide" Olivia said shakily as she opened the door. She rushed outside her apartment building and ran up flights of stairs.

"Calvin please don't jump" Olivia said breathlessly.

"You're the only person I've got left this whole time I thought you were trying to get me back but then you just gave up on me" he said biting his lip.

"No Calvin please I'll do anything just don't jump, I can take care of you" she said softly and Calvin turned to her.

"Please just let me go" he said and Olivia stood on the ledge next to him and held his hand.

"What is she doing?" Clara asked from below.

"She knows what she's doing" Elliot said looking up.

Meanwhile on the roof Olivia still had a hold of Calvin's hand. "What're you doing?" he asked in confusion of her actions.

"I'm not leaving here without you so if you jump I'm jumping too" she said stepping forward putting herself closer to the edge.

"No stop" Calvin said stepping down but when he stepped down Olivia slipped and was holding on for life. "Olivia!" Calvin exclaimed starting to cry, he wasn't ashamed to cry in front of her because he'd die for her or in this case live for her and now she was dangling from a building because of him. Elliot was running up the fire escape.

"Elliot!" Olivia screamed as he made his way to the roof.

"I'm here it's OK" he said as he approached the ledge.

"I'm gonna fall" Olivia said as her hand started to slip.

"No you're not I'm going to get you down" Elliot said but he said it fearfully.

"I don't think that'll be a problem" Olivia said slipping even further.

"No I won't let that happen" Elliot said and Olivia smiled.

"It's OK but I just need to tell you something first" she said her voice sounding more calm. " I love you El" she whispered letting go. Calvin yelped like a frightened puppy but Elliot wasn't letting go of her that easily he caught her hand just in time to save her. He pulled her up over the ledge and kissed her softly "I love you too" he whispered and she hugged him tightly not wanting to let go.


End file.
